


What Is Your Name?

by Ambrose



Series: Dare to Write Challenge [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrose/pseuds/Ambrose
Summary: In a parallel universe, Clarke goes on a quest to find the Grail





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tveckling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/gifts).



Clarke braced herself as she came in sight of Montserrat Castle. She had heard of it from all the knights who came here and failed in their mission, but she was determined to be the one to finally get the Grail. She already had to leave Octavia and Raven behind, wounded, and for them at least she had to go on. A stream coursed around the castle, and she decided to walk around it to find the bridge. 

Or maybe the Fisher King would find her first. Percival had told her that he healed the wounded man, and that now he and his kingdom were no longer cursed, but the man is known for his boasting, and he liked to impressed the ladies, though she was none. She had an armada of cures in her saddlebags in case he lied, courtesy of Nyko. When would the other knights learn it was counter-productive to be a jerk to everyone who couldn't hold a sword?

But the Fisher King was nowhere in sight. Instead she came in view of a bridge, a simple wooden drawbridge, which was ominous in its normality. No-one seemed to be guarding it, and Clarke suddenly became very aware of the risk of elaborate, invisible traps. Reports on Montserrat were so wildly different she did not know what to think. 

On her guard, her anti-magic shield in hand - a gift from Raven, forged in some alchemical fires of her own creation and seeped in Octavia's spells - she moved across the drawbridge, then into a first hallway, expecting arrows or fire or guards to attack her at any moment, but nothing happened. No-thing. Clarke was more and more on her guard, but the castle seemed in a good mood, because it wasn't attacking her. Or maybe it was waiting to throw everything at her all at once, who knew with magic castles...

But after a final flight of stairs she arrived to what looked like the center of the castle, unharmed, without having had to use her sword even once. Either she was in the wrong castle, or something was very wrong. 

A woman was standing in the middle of the room, wearing a long black dress, her dark hair intricately braided but still flowing around her shoulders. She was holding a sword as if she was presenting it to Clarke, and an eerie golden light lit her from behind as if she were an angel. Clarke guessed this was the lady of the Castle, and the Grail was behind her, but somehow all she could focus on was the woman's features, as if she was ensnared. She didn't see it coming when Lexa suddenly took hold of the sword and—

 

"Lexa?! Seriously? What the fuck?"

Raven was laughing her ass off already. 

"No, seriously, me agreeing to do this roleplaying thing with you is one thing, but you use _my_ girlfriend as inspiration for the warrior lady who was supposed to kill us all?"

"Excuse me if I thought it'd be funny... Besides, have you seen how you two look at each other? You _would_  get ensnared by her and drop the amazing shield my badass self gave you. It wouldn't have happened if you hadn't left us both to die at the hands of a medieval doctor in the last village... And who tells you she's gonna kill you?"

"Like I can make her drop the sword and romance her into giving me the Graal..."

"Well, if it's Lexa," Octavia piped in, "you probably can."

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to prompt me for more fics at http://ghost-hermione.tumblr.com/prompting


End file.
